The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are many types of wheeled carts that are designed for a specific use or industry. Several of the most common types of wheeled carts include those for shopping, golf and gardening, for example. In this regard, each of these carts is designed for a specific purpose and cannot be conveniently used for other purposes. For this reason, there are also several known utility carts which most commonly include a plurality of fixed and vertically aligned shelves that are supported on a wheeled platform. These carts are typically constructed from lightweight plastic, in order to be shipped at low cost and assembled by the end user.
Although useful for lightweight jobs, these utility carts are not recommended for use with heavy and/or bulky items, as their lightweight construction causes the carts to become extremely unstable when in motion. Additionally, there is no way for a user to adjust the size and/or carrying capacity of a traditional utility cart. In this regard, it would be more beneficial for a user to have a generally small cart while performing some jobs, while in other instances a larger cart would be more appropriate.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a portable utility cart having an adjustable length shelf system that can allow a user to change the size of the cart to suit their particular needs.